


Sanders Sides smut book <3

by ScarletEyesWritesSmut (ScarletEyes)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxeit - Freeform, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Hemipenis, Intrulogical, Intrusive Thoughts, Kinky, M/M, Medical Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Predator/Prey, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suspension, Vibrators, but consensual!, gore (mentioned), snake venom, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyes/pseuds/ScarletEyesWritesSmut
Summary: Sanders Sides naughty stuff ;)taking requests!I won't write Remus x Roman though since they are brothers!Would you fuck your brother? ...I really hope not!(Tags updated per chapter)





	1. Marionette (Anxeit)

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this fic I quickly want to remind you that most of these chapters will probably have the sides do things that are impossible or dangerous for actual humans to do.  
These are sides not people!  
please stay safe! 
> 
> Chapter 1: Marionette  
Pairing: Anxeit  
Chapter contains: paranoid thoughts (with mentions of blood and death, but nothing too graphic),Sex (duh), drugged sex (Kinda it's venom and it's consensual!), bondage, rope suspension, sex toys, hemipenis.  
(please let me know if I missed something)

Virgil was stressed… Well he was always stressed. He was Anxiety for fucks sake. Right now, however, he was extra stressed. So stressed it almost made him become paranoi- extra vigilant. It was never a good sign when Virgil was thinking that way. The light sides didn’t know the full extent of how bad it could be, that is why he didn’t ask them for help and he definitely didn’t ask for help from Remus either. That left just one side. One that also knew exactly what to do. Deceit. 

So basically, Virgil was either fucked or… well… he got fucked. One of those things definitely sounded better than the other. 

Virgil knocked on Deceit’s door, but he got no answer. That wasn’t good. That really wasn’t good! Not good, not good, NOT good, NOT GOOD! 

Where was he? Was the door open? No locked. What if he was in there, but couldn’t answer the door? Was something wrong? Was he DEAD?! Could sides even die like that? Horrible images of Deceit dead in a pile of blood. His blood. Or even worse, someone else’s blood! Whose blood was that? There’s so much blood.

‘’Virge?’’ Deceit asked confused, not expecting to find Virgil in front of his door.

‘’Dee! What happened to you?!’’ Virgil all but shouted in response. 

‘’Everything...’’ Deceit lied as usual, but his brows furrowed at Virgil’s panicked tone. ‘’Are you okay, Virgil?’’

‘’I- I’m going.’’ Virgil tried to get the words out, but it was getting more difficult by the second. 

‘’Are you having a panic attack? Should I get Patton?’’ Deceit asked concerned, but he didn’t understand. Virgil NEEDED him to understand. 

‘’No, no attack.’’ He stuttered out. 

“Are you sure? It totally doesn’t seem like you’ve got an attack right now.’’

‘’No attack. Going… going pa- pa’’

‘’Parasailing? Pasta? Patton?’’ What other words started with pa? Oh…

‘’Paranoid.’’ Virgil managed to say it at the exact moment Deceit realized what was going on.

‘’Oh boy, that’s no good.’’ Virgil didn’t agree or disagree with that statement. He only stared at Deceit, or stared straight through him, not really focusing on anything as his mind was probably going a mile a minute. ‘’Do you need some time away from your thoughts baby?’’ Deceit purred, realizing how far gone Virgil already was. He definitely hadn’t forgotten how he used to rail Paranoia in. 

Virgil just nodded absentmindedly in response. It was the reason he had come to Deceit in the first place after all.

‘’Okay baby, but I need you to calm down a little first, okay? I don’t want you to make this decision when you’re thinking this way.’’ Virgil whined, but let Deceit lead him into the lying side’s room anyway. It took a while, but Deceit was able to convince Virgil that there was no blood and no dead bodies, and also that there was no FBI agent inside Thomas’ head. Paranoia really liked conspiracy theories… and unlike Anxiety, Paranoia actually believed them.

‘’Virgil?’’ Deceit asked after Virgil had been quietly playing with a fidget toy for a while and seemed pretty relaxed. 

‘’hmm?’’ Virgil’s gaze didn’t leave the bundle of buttons and small levers in his hands. 

‘’Have you gotten back to the land of the sane people?’’ Deceit hooked his gloved finger under Virgil’s chin and pushed it up a bit so Virgil would have to look up to him. 

‘’Yeah.’’ Virgil answered his eyes finally truly meeting Deceit’s.

‘’Good. Do you still want me to…?’’ 

‘’Please. Don’t want to fall back.’’

‘’Okay Virgil. I’m here baby.’’ Deceit walked behind Virgil and wrapped his arms around the smaller side. ‘’I’ll take care of you. I just need to hear you say one thing.’’ 

‘’I trust you.’’ Virgil sighed, the words familiar on his tongue and his body already relaxing a little at the prospect of what was about to happen.

‘’Thank you, baby, I’ll handle your trust with great care.’’ And with those words Deceit let his fangs detach from his palate and take their place between the rest of his teeth. He moved his head towards Virgil’s neck, slowly, giving Virgil the time to back out if he wanted to, but Virgil just wanted the crazy thoughts out of his head, and Deceit’s venom was the best remedy against them. Besides it also had some pretty great side effects. With that thought Deceit’s fangs pierced Virgil’s skin, the sting of the bite quickly replaced by a sharply tingling feeling that slowly spread through Virgil’s body as the venom made its way through his bloodstream. 

Virgil’s mind grew fuzzy as his thoughts jumbled and yet were more coherent than they had been for the past hours. His muscles relaxed and Deceit lead him to the bed before his legs would give out.

The venom would relax Virgil’s muscles so much that he could no longer actively move anything but his head, making him completely at Deceit’s mercy. It would also slow down Virgil’s mind and make him less vigilant as he would normally be. Which is why Deceit had to be sure that Virgil trusted him completely before they started. Otherwise Virgil would definitely freak out when the effects of venom started to wear off. 

Deceit’s hand trailed over Virgil’s still clothed body, causing the anxious side to moan softly from the back of his throat. 

‘’Do you like this, Doll?’’

Virgil’s response was nothing but some high-pitched noises and that just wouldn’t do.  
‘’Uh uh uh, Virgil. You know that I want you to speak right now. If you don’t, I will leave you laying here until you do. Understood?’’ Deceit said it as both a warning and a safety measure, because if he had accidently injected too much venom causing Virgil to go nonverbal, Virgil wouldn’t be able to safeword if necessary. 

‘’Yes Sir.’’ Virgil spoke softly once he had found the words. 

‘’Good.’’ Deceit’s hands started to find their way under Virgil’s clothes and his gloved fingers tickled over Virgil’s stomach for a second, Virgil unable to do anything but laugh as he couldn’t move his body to trap Deceit’s fingers or bat them away. 

‘’My perfect little marionette. All ready for me to string you up nicely. Would you like that Doll? To be my pretty marionette. To be hung from the ceiling by pretty black rope so I can play with you.’’ Deceit’s hands continued to explore Virgil’s body as he was teasing him with things to come. 

‘’please Sir.’’ Virgil begged.

Please what?’’

‘’Please string me up and play with me.’’

‘’Of course, Doll. Let’s get you out of these clothes first, shall we?’’ It would be inconvenient to try to undress Virgil while he’s stringed up and Deceit wasn’t looking for a clothed show tonight.

‘’Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir.’’ It always amazed Deceit how obedient Virgil was in this state. How much he trusted Deceit that he would treat him well and he would. 

Deceit sat Virgil up by holding him under his armpits and carefully slid off Virgil’s hoodie. The hoodie was quickly followed by Virgil’s shirt and Deceit laid him back down to work on Virgil’s shoes, socks, jeans and underwear. Once his clothes were gone Deceit went to grab the ropes, by the time he came back the room had already changed around them to accommodate for the scene. 

Carefully Deceit wrapped the rope around Virgil’s torso, followed by his limbs. He picked Virgil’s small frame up from the bed and attached his ropework to the hooks coming from the ceiling so that Virgil’s weight was carried by his legs and torso. Virgil’s ankles were bound to his thighs and his arms were attached to two ropes hanging loosely from the ceiling, holding his arms up, but not actually letting him hang from his wrists. 

‘’My pretty little marionette.’’ Deceit cooed as he walked around Virgil in a circle to admire how gorgeous his Doll looked all strung up. ‘’Are you ready to be played with? Do you want to give me a nice show?’’

‘’Please Sir, please! Please play with me! I want to be good. Want to give you a good show to watch. Please!’’ Virgil begged helplessly. By now the venom had taken full affect, making Virgil extremely horny. He could vaguely feel his cock twitching simply from being strung up. 

“How could I say no to that?’’ Deceit flicked his wrist and a table appeared underneath Virgil, with on it a fucking machine with a small dildo attached to it. ‘’Tell you what, Doll. I’m going to open you up with this dildo here and watch you squirm all pretty for me until I say it’s enough and then after the show I will lay you down on the bed with your hands tied to the headboard and fuck you until you can’t think about anything but my cocks pushing in and out of your body.’’

Virgil moaned at Deceit’s words, but Deceit didn’t react to it. He was waiting for something and Virgil was searching in his fuzzy mind to find out what Deceit wanted from him. 

‘’Do you want that, Doll?’’ Deceit clarified himself after seeing Virgil struggle with his own mind for a little. 

‘’Yes Sir!’’ Virgil answered enthusiastically. 

‘’What do you want?’’

‘’Want you to open me up so I can be pretty for you and then I want you to… to fuck the bad thoughts away.’’ Virgil felt amazing. The venom made him vulnerable, made him say things he usually wouldn’t, but he trusted Deceit completely. Deceit would make him feel even better. Deceit would take care of him. 

‘’Okay Doll. Let me handle it. And if you don’t like it you can safeword any time you want, okay?’’

‘’Okay Sir.’’ 

Deceit finally walked up to Virgil to lube up the dildo on the end of the machine and slowly lower Virgil down until the dildo was fully inside him. Virgil moaned at the feeling of slowly being filled, but it wasn’t enough. The dildo was about a finger thick for now, but Virgil knew Deceit could make it bigger with a snap of his fingers. When Virgil’s body had adjusted itself to the intrusion he started to whine. 

‘’impatient little slut.’’ Deceit chuckled fondly, but he couldn’t deny how hot that sound was coming from Virgil. He pressed a button on the machine and the dildo retracted itself before pushing back in torturously slow. 

Virgil was involuntarily shuddering and moaning with every push in. The dildo wasn’t thick, but it was already hitting all the right places and Virgil was already loving every second of it. Especially when Deceit sat down on this big chair, that was almost a throne, in front of him palming the bulge visible through his pants. He smirked as he saw Virgil looking at him and snapped his fingers. The dildo got a little thicker inside Virgil and started pumping just a little faster, causing Virgil to groan out in pleasure. Deceit watched with a smirk on his face. This really was an amazing show his Doll was giving him. Deceit should give him a treat for doing so well. 

Virgil was so focused on the feeling of the dildo pushing in and out of his body that he didn’t notice Deceit getting rid of his gloves, pants and underwear until he heard Deceit groan. Virgil looked up to the side in the chair and was treated with the sight of Deceit fondling his two cocks while watching Virgil intently. The moment Virgil’s eyes met Deceit’s, the dildo inside him grew bigger once again and this time it started vibrating as well. Virgil moaned and Deceit watched and played with himself while his plaything was enjoying himself.  
Soon enough the dildo was spreading Virgil wide and the normally anxious side was babbling unashamed, begging to come. After toying with Virgil a little longer, Deceit gave him permission. The machine dragging out Virgil’s orgasm and overstimulating him a bit before Deceit turned the machine off. 

With a flick of his wrist the table and fucking machine made place for a bed that Virgil was slowly lowered upon. Deceit slipped Virgil’s wrists from their restraints and attached them to the headboard instead. 

‘’Are you ready, Doll?’’ Deceit asked as he removed the bindings around Virgil’s legs so he could stretch them out. He wouldn’t want his Doll getting uncomfortable now. Not after that wonderful show he had given him. 

‘’Please Sir.’’ Virgil begged for what feels like the millionth time that evening, but he didn’t mind. 

‘’Please what?’’ Deceit chuckled lovingly at Virgil’s desperation. 

‘’Please kiss me, wreck me, do whatever you want!’’ Well… Deceit didn’t have to be asked twice. 

‘’Just let me take care of it, Doll.’’ Deceit said before pressing his lips on Virgil’s in a searing kiss. As they kissed Deceit lubed up his cocks and applied more lube to Virgil’s hole, which made his little Doll shiver from pleasure and anticipation underneath him. ‘’Let me take care of everything. All you have to think about is how good everything feels.’’ He whispered next to Virgil’s ear, his breath warm against his skin. Deceit mouthed his way across Virgil’s jaw and throat with small kisses before biting and sucking sweetly onto his collarbone. While he was working on bruising Virgil’s skin with a hickey, Deceit lined his cocks up to Virgil’s hole and slowly pushed one of them in, thrusting in and out a couple times before pushing his second cock in as well. 

Virgil moaned and writhed underneath him at the intrusion. It burned a little, but the pain quickly subsided, and it wasn’t long before he begged Deceit to move. And oh, did Deceit move. Deceit was pounding into Virgil like a rabbit. Thrusts quick and precise and almost all of them hitting Virgil’s prostate head on. Deceit’s hands seemed to be everywhere. Feeling him up and leaving a tingly feeling behind when they moved on to the next spot. Deceit’s lips had found Virgil’s throat again and were adding some more bruises in places that Virgil definitely would have to cover up in the morning, but right now Virgil didn’t care. Deceit had kept his promise. The only thing Virgil could think about was being Deceit’s Doll and getting fucked into oblivion, while moans and babbled words left his mouth. 

In no time Virgil’s second orgasm was creeping up on him. Something in the back of his head was trying to stop the inevitable, to drag out the pleasure, but the way Deceit had started to huff above him told him that he was close too and when one of Deceit’s hands moved towards his cock, he knew it was game over. His hips bucked into the feeling a little, which was a clear sign that the venom was slowly losing his grip over Virgil’s body and Deceit smirked above him.

‘’Come on, Doll. Come for me. Show me how good you feel my pretty marionette.’’ Deceit purred next to Virgil’s ear. Virgil vaguely nodded in response and apparently that was all Deceit needed.

Deceit’s hips started to move faster, pushing his two dicks in even further with every trust. The slide of the two appendages combined with the hand around Virgil’s cock, made Virgil go mad with pleasure 

‘’Come’’ Deceit commanded, and Virgil’s body immediately reacted. White spurts of cum hit his stomach and chest, as every nerve in Virgil’s body seemed to have been set on fire. His entire body tingled with pleasure and his hips bucked into Deceit’s movements with a little more force, chasing after the feeling. 

Deceit worked him through his orgasm before dropping his hand from his cock, but his thrusts didn’t stop. He was chasing his own high as Virgil was whimpering from overstimulation for the second time that night. He knew how much Virgil loved this. They’ve done this plenty of times before. He could feel Virgil’s body react to every move he made, and it drove him wild, that feeling in his stomach slowly growing stronger. Deceit bit down on his bitemark from earlier, thrusted his hips forward and came at the sound of Virgil moaning lewdly, filling Virgil with his cum. 

He thrusted a few more times, enjoying the feeling of his softening cock inside of Virgil’s cum filled hole, before pulling out and untying Virgil’s hands from the headboard. 

‘’You good, Virge?’’ Deceit asked as he made eye contact with Virgil’s slightly glossy eyes.

‘’Yeah...’’ Virgil answered eventually, still panting a little. ‘’I’m good.’’ 

‘’I’m going to clean you up now, okay?’’ Deceit asked with a lukewarm washcloth already in his hand. He could just clean Virgil with a flick of his hand, but right now Virgil needed comfort and to be eased back to reality. Basically, Deceit wasn’t done with taking care of Virgil, at least not until the venom no longer affected Virgil’s mind and muscles, and if Virgil wanted to stay the night, then Deceit definitely wasn’t going to deny his Doll that. It would be his pleasure, to help his anxious Doll back into the right mindset, even if they would pretend to hate each other again in the morning. He would do anything for Virgil and Virgil would do the same for him, he was sure of it.


	2. Bratty testsubject (intrulogical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TS_RoyalTea:  
“But request-wise... Maybe RemusxLogan? Where everyone knows Remus is Logan’s sub and so when he starts to act up/ bother Patton and Virgil he just kinda gets handed over to Logan and punished... Cauz like- that’d be hella hot my boi”
> 
> Here ya go! Better late than never, right?
> 
> TW: Remus being Remus.   
Intrusive thoughts, slight medical play, overstimulation, mentions of knifes, blood and organs.   
Plz tell me if I missed anything!

Virgil was done. This morning Remus had already told him that even in the 1980’s doctors still believed babies didn’t feel pain, so they operated on them without using any anesthesia, that male echidnas have four-headed penises. Oh and he had just heard him tell Patton, Virgil’s boyfriend Patton, the most innocent person in the world, that serial killer Joe Metheny owned a food stand that sold burgers made from animal meat combined with the flesh of his victims to unsuspecting costumers.

So yes, Virgil was absolutely one hundred percent done with Remus. However that didn’t stop Virgil from noticing certain patterns. Like how Remus hadn’t told Virgil to pour the hot water from the kettle over his hand, or tried to inconveniently stab Roman when they passed each other in the hallway. No Remus only seemed to be spouting disturbing facts today. And facts were very much another side’s forte. By now Virgil knew what that meant. Not that he liked knowing it, but having a room between Logan’s and Remus’ left him with no choice. He had heard too many of their ‘activities’ to not know that whenever Remus was spewing facts, he was practically begging Logan to ‘take care’ of him. 

Only today Logan had been in his room all day and Remus had basically been begging the other sides to drag him in there as well. 

“Hey Virge, did you know-“ So that was exactly what Virgil did. 

“Logan. Please control your ducking sub!” Virgil shouted into the quiet room. Logan flinched, but quickly straightened his back again as he looked at the side that had just dragged his boyfriend into his room.

“Ducking? Has Patton been rubbing off on you?” He inquired. 

“More like rubbing him off.” Remus joked, which earned him a smack on the back of his head from Virgil. 

“Oh fuck off the both of you!” The anxious side huffed annoyed. 

“Yes please!” Remus grinned, skipping towards Logan and planting himself on his boyfriend’s lap.

“Ugh, no gross! I don’t want to hear it!” Virgil complained, holding his hands up as if that would defend him from Remus’ words.

“You should probably stay out of your room then.” That was the last straw... for both Virgil and Logan. 

“Remus.” Logan’s voice changed to something low and dangerous and Virgil practically bolted out of Logan’s room slamming the door closed behind him. A faint ‘nope nope nope’ could be heard in the hallway as Virgil made his way downstairs. “What have I told you about talking about sexual intercourse in front of other people?” Logan purred dangerously, 

“Not to do it, unless the topic or situation warrants it.” Remus answered bashfully. 

“Did it?” Logan inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, he did drag me here knowing I wanted to have sex with you. I’ve been hinting that I wanted to all day! I even told Patton the Joe Metheny fact!” 

“Did you now.” Remus didn’t notice the dangerous tone of Logan’s voice. Or, more likely, chose to ignore it completely.

“Yes! It was so much fun! I think I made him cr-“ Remus was slammed into the wall before he could finish his sentence. 

“Please do tell me more about how you annoyed my friends to get me to have sexual intercourse with you.” Logan hot breath tickled Remus’ ear as he spoke in a low and incredibly sexy voice. “That is if you so desperately want to make your punishment worse.” Logan’s leg pressed against Remus’ crotch from in between his legs and Remus moaned loudly at the added pressure on his already painfully hard cock. 

“Remus, I want you to consider your oncoming punishment as you answer this question.” Remus nodded frantically, thinking about all the things Logan could have planned for him. “What is your color?” 

“Lime green, the color Disney uses for their villains!” The creative dark side answered enthusiastically. Before grinding his crotch against Logan’s leg. 

Upon feeling his sub do so Logan took a step back, no longer looming over Remus. That just wouldn’t do. Remus tried to chase Logan’s body, but was held back bij the chains that suddenly clasped around his wrists and slammed him back into the wall. The room changed as well. Nice white painted walls made room for fluid stained wallpaper, the carpet floor turned to cold concrete and the bed became an operating table. 

“Remus Creativity Sanders, you will be punished for causing my friends discomfort and meddling my good name by spouting nauseating and irrelevant facts. You will address me as Sir and only speak when spoken to, or to color out. Do you understand that, Testsubject?” 

“Yes Sir.” 

“Good.” Logan waved his hand and the cuffs holding Remus disappeared. “Undress and lay on the table.” 

“Now. What should I do with my little testsubject?” Logan asked nobody in particular, as he fastened Remus’ arms and legs with the straps attached to the operating table. “I could see how much I could stretch up that pretty little hole of yours, until you beg me to either stop or to fuck you with it already.” Logan grabbed a scalpel from a side table and carefully pressed the flat of the knife against his sub’s cheek. “I could cut you up to see what part of your body bleeds the most.” Logan’s fingers ghosted over Remus’ already hard cock to suggest he already knew the answer. “Or maybe I’ll actually cut you open and wreck you from the inside out.” The flat of the blade made its way down Remus’ throat and chest before stopping above Remus’ stomach. 

Logan pulled his hand with the knife away and Remus chased the cold metal object with a whine as he arched his back off the table.

“But I’m afraid you would actually like those things... And this IS a punishment after all.” 

“Looooo, please... Rip me apart! Do whatever you want!” 

“And now you even forgot to adres me by my title.” 

“No! Sir, please! Please hurt me! Use me as your testsubject! Please!” 

“Hmm... I’m not so sure that’s the sort of test I want to do today...” Logan answered in thought as he walked away from Remus only to return with a blindfold. “Alright. I am going to blindfold me and you will take whatever I give, but nothing more. Is that understood subject? 

“Yes sir!” 

“Remember to color out if needed.” Logan’s voice remained clinical, but his hand trailed Remus’ cheek as if Remus was the softest fabric in the world and the love was clearly visible in his eyes. 

“I will, Logan.” Remus answered, just as enchanted with Logan’s touch as Logan was with him. Logan didn’t even correct Remus for saying his name, as this moment was more than just part of a scene. This moment was a showcase of trust build up between the two over a long relationship and an even longer shared sex life. 

What? It took a while before the two realized there were actual feelings involved.

Logan fastened the blindfold over Remus’ eyes and the moment was gone, but the scene was only just starting. 

“Today’s experiment will be one about touch.” A cold, gloved and lube covered finger carefully pressed against Remus’ hole and Remus couldn’t help the soft moan falling from his lips as he was finally touched where he wanted. The finger worked him open, but not as deep and fast as Remus was used to. Remus liked quick and painful. This was... gentle... and slow. The blindfold only magnifying the feeling of the gentle push and pull of Logan’s finger. Yes, finger. Logan had yet to ad another finger into Remus’ awaiting hole and it was driving the creative side insane... or more insane than he already was.

Remus whined and groaned in annoyance which earned him a quick slap to his thigh. 

“Uh uh uh. I think someone here is forgetting that this is a punishment.” Logan tutted before pulling his finger out slowly and wiping it on Remus’ thigh were he had just hit him a few seconds ago. Pressing down a little harder than necessary to give Remus some of that pain he craved. 

“Sirrr...”Remus moaned out at the slight sting. Coherent thinking went out the window when Logan had put on the blindfold. Now it was Logan’s game. And his sir was a very, very good host. Except for right now as he had left Remus with nothing in his ass for just a second too long and that was unacceptable! 

Remus wasn’t empty for that long however, as Logan started pushing in a long and thin object that definitely wasn’t a finger or his cock. Remus gave a little yelp in shock, but moaned as the object was pushed against his prostate. This thing definitely wasn’t as thick as he would like it to be, but Remus enjoyed finally having some stimulation other than Logan’s finger that was just short of touching his sensitieve spots. this thing was long... and cold and... ooh now it’s vibrating!” Remus could feel his inner walls shake as a gentle hum filled the room. 

“I installed a vibrator in you rectum. My hypothesis is that you will be able to come from this and the gentle touch of my hands at least 5 times.” Here it was. Logan was finally giving Remus the rules of the game. It may have been a little late seeing as Remus was already far gone in subspace and he could feel the object trembling nonstop against his prostate, but he understood the rules. A punishment of overstimulation. He had to come five times. Logan was going to touch him. That was all he needed to know really, he thought as he let the buzzing of the vibrator fill his ears and drone in his head like a jackhammer breaking concrete... or bones.

Another slap to his thigh got Remus out of his construction ‘accident’ filled fantasies. Fantasies that were making his so far ignored cock throb with all the imagery of blood and broken bones. 

“I asked you a question subject!” Logan growled in a way that was downright sexy.

“Aah sorry sir! Can you repeat your question sir?” Remus breathed heavily enjoying the feeling of the vibrations and the soft touches Logan was giving him now that he didn’t smack him.

“I don’t know subject. Can I?” Logan teased like a teacher after a kid asked if they could go to the toilet. Thinking of toilets- no! Wait! Logan wanted an answer. 

“Of course you can sir! Will you please repeat ~ah repeat your question sir.” 

“Since you asked so nicely” and because Logan really needed to know before continuing. “What color do I have for continuing my testing to prove my hypothesis?” 

“Ooooh green sir! Green!” Remus shouted the last word as Logan dug his nails into his side, before starting to softly trail the skin with his fingertips. 

“Let the experiment commence.” After those words were uttered, Logan’s hands were all over Remus. Touching him everywhere but not enough. The soft, fleeting touches made Remus’ skin crawl in a surprisingly good way. Maybe this punishment wasn’t so bad after all. 

Finally, finally! Logan touched Remus’ weeping cock, but again with agonizing soft touches. Remus could feel it coming though. He could feel his insides tremble as his first orgasm was slowly approaching. The vibrator constantly thrumming against his prostate and Logan’s soft touches raising him up high as he arched his back and felt his first orgasm of the night course through his body and make his already sensitive body even more sensitive to Logan’s light touches. 

“Orgasm one of five achieved.” Logan hummed as he swirled his gloved hands through the cum that was now painting Remus’ stomach. “how are you doing, subject? Learned your lesson about being a bit more gentle yet?”

It continued like that for a while, Remus withering and pulling against his bonds more and more after every orgasm. Every touch now feeling like it set his skin aflame. His mind swimming with so much pleasure that it was almost painful.

“Orgasm four of five achieved.” Remus was still shaking as Logan shut of the vibrator and removed it from his now acing hole. Logan slowly walked up to stand next to Remus’ head. “May I remove your blindfold dearest subject?” 

“Please Lo... I want to see you!” Remus’ voice was trembling almost as much as his body was just seconds ago. And then he was blinded by the lights as Logan removed his blindfold and looked at him lovingly until just after Remus was used to the brightly lit room. Logan’s gaze shifted again as his fingers trailed over Remus’ body once more. 

“That was really good Lolo! It was only four orgasms, though.” 

“I figured you had learned your lesson. For now.” However Logan didn’t seem to make any moves towards freeing his overly sensitive boyfriend. “I have decided to change up the experiment. I have conducted enough information to prove my hypothesis without further testing. That does not mean that your five orgasm penalty has changed.” Logan’s fingers found one of Remus’ nipples and pinched it quickly before he continued speaking. Remus’ lewd moan that followed his action only slightly distracting him. “You have taken your punishment so well, dear subject. How do you want to redeem your last orgasm penalty?” 

“Ugh~ please fuck me sir.” Remus begged.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Logan’s voice had changed from clinical to down right dirty as he finally started to undress himself. And Remus could do nothing but salivate so much that he was actually drooling onto the table. 

Logan released Remus’ legs but pushed them up to his chest before Remus could kick him for fun, something he liked to do impulsively, and that Logan had to find out about the hard way aka being kicked in the nuts. 

Logan lubed up his cock and pushed it into his needy sub, bottoming out in one swift thrust. Remus screamed in ecstasy, after finally being treated roughly like he’d wanted all along by the love of his life. Logan’s cock dragged against his walls and Remus couldn’t suppress the noises he made if he wanted to. 

And then Logan hit his prostate and Remus’ entire body shivered and shook from pleasure. Logan noticed and started focussing on hitting that spot again and again, which he did with clinical precision. And Remus was once again lost in pleasure. Logan pounded into Remus’ hole again and again, until he noticed that Remus was getting close. He slowed down momentarily, making Remus whine, which earned him a few smacks on his thighs and stomach and even one on his balls. He almost came from that alone, but it just wasn’t enough. Not after already coming 4 times. Logan seemed to understand as he started to roughly stroke Remus’ sensitive cock. His thrust started picking up speed again too and it didn’t take long before he came inside Remus. Remus kept shaking as he too came from feeling Logan’s cum inside him.

With his final orgasm penalty paid Remus sags against the table, that suddenly is a lot softer and when he opens his eyes again, after closing them during his last orgasm, he sees that Logan’s room has changed into a normal bedroom again. Logan puled out before starting on his aftercare routine. His arms were free and Logan lowered his legs as well.

There Logan was, with an adoring look on his face as he pulled out carefully, before starting on his aftercare routine. He massaged Remus’ ankles and then his wrists. Remus let it happen as he looked at his boyfriend with a lopsided grin. He should tell Patton about serial killers more often!

It took a while for Remus to fully come back from subspace, but when he did he couldn’t help himself from telling Logan he had been right. 

“Oh and Logan?” He said with a grin on his face.

“Hmm?” Logan hummed as his hand found its way in Remus’s hair. 

“I won the bet! I told you I could get someone to drag me to your room within an hour!” Remus gleamed with joy.

“That you did, Remus. That you did.” Logan lovingly pulled Remus closer before adding: “Just... don’t do it again.”


	3. The Snake’s Territory (Moceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by: Akituwu  
If you don't mind, maybe some Deceit x Patton with top Deceit maybe holding Patton down and overstimulating him, and Patton is kinda trying to get away and begging him to stop (it's all consensual tho, and he doesn't safeword)
> 
> Hope you like this (and that you’re still reading this, because my uploads are slow xD)
> 
> TW: predator/prey dynamics, consensual non con, mentions of drug/venom use, hemipenis (Deceit has 2 dicks)

They had talked about this of course, but the anticipation of not knowing when, was making Patton weak in the knees every time Deceit walked past him in the hallway. Unfortunately soon enough they both had other things to do and Patton was left disappointed once again. Patton had been on edge for 3 days now and after quite a few unfortunately timed boners he decided that maybe he should indulge himself for once. It’s not like he wasn’t allowed to touch himself or anything he had just hoped that... that he wouldn’t have to? That Deceit would take away all his choices and just did to him whatever he wanted? Yeah... something like that. 

Maybe he should talk with Deceit about this. Maybe Deceit wasn’t as into this as Patton had thought when he had asked his boyfriend if they could try something new. Maybe, no most likely, he should not think about this while trying to get off, alone in his room. He should however probably go looking for Deceit to talk about this. And so he did, after awkwardly tucking his still hard dick back in his pants. He could take care of it after he had talked to his boyfriend, or maybe his boyfriend could take care of it for him. 

Before he knew it, he was outside Deceit’s door. Knocking on it in the same pattern as Anna did in frozen. The door opened, but Deceit was nowhere in sight. He stepped into the dark room and the door immediately closed behind him, locking with a click that echoed through the dark room. 

“My, my, look who decided to walk into my territory.” The room changed around Patton as Deceit spoke. Darkness making place for a lush jungle and temperatures rising as the air got humid and thick with water and tension. “A nice little human to play with... how quaint.” 

Deceit’s voice seemed to get closer, but as Patton turned around to where there was once a door, but now only trees and vegetation, there was nobody there. 

“You’d better run, human. Unless you don’t want to play.” Patton could feel Deceit’s breath behind his ear and the ghost of Deceit’s forked tongue against his neck. “If you don’t... you better safeword now. Because I’m planning on keeping you here for a while otherwise.” 

Patton didn’t move, his eyes fixed on where the door had been, but slowly losing their focus. “Run little man, the hunt is on.” 

Hearing Deceit’s command Patton’s feet reacted before his mind fully understood that he had been given an order. Taking Patton deeper into the jungle, which he knew wouldn’t contain spiders, because it was a jungle that Deceit had made and Deceit would never actually scare Patton during a scene. He could vaguely hear his boyfriend let out a low chuckle, as Patton just managed to stop himself from running into a low hanging tree branch. The rest of the jungle unnaturally quiet as it held its breath in anticipation of the moment that Patton was caught. 

...Which didn’t take too long as Patton should really exercise and work on his stamina more. 

Patton was pushed against a tree when his running had slowed down. He was heaving for air as Deceit turned him around so his back was against the bark of the tree, pinning Patton’s hands next to his face for now. “Look what I caught. A little trespasser in my territory. Has no one ever told you it’s rude to walk in unannounced?” 

Patton shivered at Deceit’s low and predatory voice right next to his ear, his tongue now actually touching the skin as Deceit licked along Patton’s jaw before trailing the forked tongue along Patton’s neck. “Luckily for you... you’re cute for a little trespasser. And tasty too. I might even keep you so I can get a taste whenever I want.” 

“Please don’t...” Patton whimpered, but Deceit could taste the sweet lie on his skin as he kept licking his prey. 

“Unless you say that one little word, I’m going to taste you and play with you for as long as I like.” Deceit whispered in Patton’s ear. Giving his sub a chance to back out in case he forgot. But the bulge in Patton’s pants had only grown since Deceit had pinned the other man down, so he believed that wouldn’t be necessary. This was one of Patton’s fantasies after all. 

“Please...” Patton whimpered again, followed by a dirty moan as Deceit pressed his knee between his legs. Patton never was a good lier after all. 

“Don’t worry prey. I’m gonna taste every inch of your cute body, before officially making you mine.” Within seconds Patton’s clothes were gone, the bark now a bit more uncomfortable against his bare skin. But the feeling was distant, just a mere afterthought, as Deceit’s skillful tongue started exploring his skin. 

“Please. Don’t... Ah... stop.” Patton squirmed as he remembered that he was supposed to resist, but he couldn’t free his hands from Deceit’s grip. 

“Don’t stop? I wasn’t planning to, dear.” Deceit snickered before taking the nipple he had been teasing with his tongue into his mouth and sucking. Hard. 

“No...” Patton whined as his squirming turned into struggling to either get away or get more of the feeling. “Not what I meant. Ah...” 

“I could bite you, you know?” Deceit said as he let go of Patton’s nipple. “Could let my venom paralyze you so you could do nothing but lay there as I take what’s mine.” At Deceit’s words, Patton started struggling even more. Trying to make the snake do exactly that. And for a moment it seemed as if he was getting his wish as Deceit’s mouth closed around Patton’s pulse point, only for Deceit to start sucking on it to mark his prey up a little. 

“Please! Please don’t! Just... just let me go.” Patton whined his feet softly kicking at the dirt like a kid throwing a temper tantrum, instead of a man trying to fight of his attacker. Deceit did let go of his neck, though. 

“But I like seeing my prey struggle.” Deceit kissed Patton on the lips for the first time in the scene, and it was magical. Patton couldn’t help moaning into the kiss as Deceit was enjoying the aftertaste of all those sweet lies his prey had been whimpering.

Deceit’s hands trailed up, taking Patton’s wrists with them until he could hold them in one hand above Patton’s head. With his other hand now free he trailed his finger down, tracing Patton’s skin, which made the moral side giggle into their kiss as the finger reached his sensitive hips before tracing his hard length and balls and moving towards his hole. 

As the finger penetrated his hole, Patton realized that Deceit had summoned some lube on it, which Patton was grateful for. Not that he would show that. His struggles continued earning him a chuckle from his captor. 

“You like this? Good.” If Deceit’s words weren’t enough to let shivers travel up Patton’s spine, then the way his finger curled to hit Patton’s prostate was. At Patton’s mewl, Deceit added another finger and then another, stretching Patton enough to fit one of his two cocks inside. Deceit knew his body well enough to know that as long as one of his cocks didn’t get enough stimulation, he wouldn’t come. And he was planning on using that little fact against his sub. 

Patton moaned loudly as Deceit’s three fingers moved around inside of him, hitting him in all the right places. His struggles slowly dying out as the pleasure build up.

“Please...” He sighed out in bliss as the predator’s fingers brushed his prostate for what felt like the millionth time. He wasn’t going to hold out much longer, his hole tightening around the welcome intrusion. 

“Ah... does my prey want do come?” Deceit chuckled evilly. “Do it. Come.” Patton’s response was immediate. As soon as Deceit had hissed out his order, Patton came across the two of them, making Deceit tut in disappointment. 

“Pathetic.” He hissed. “Such a pathetic little slut, that he comes on command. Ruining my clothes too. Don’t worry I’ll be sure to return the favor and ruin you.” Deceit gave it a few seconds, so Patton could safeword if he didn’t want more than one orgasm, but as Patton started his fake struggling again, Deceit pounced. 

Patton was pinned on the ground before he really understood what was happening. Deceit suddenly very naked, holding him in place against the damp jungle floor. Patton could hear hissing somewhere near him, but he wasn’t sure if it was a snake hiding between the foliage, or his partly snake boyfriend who had started to push one of his dicks inside and... yeah it was definitely Deceit. 

Patton could feel his boyfriend’s dick slowly sliding past the ring of muscle and relaxed at the by now very familiar feeling. When Deceit was fully inside him, the snake side stilled, savoring the sight of Patton naked and pinned beneath him. Only when Patton started to squirm did he move, slowly dragging his dick out before pounding back in with so much strength that Patton could feel himself slightly sliding over the jungle floor. Not that Patton could get very far with Deceit still holding him down by his wrists. 

Patton’s previous orgasm made him sensitive to every small movement his boyfriend made, but Deceit didn’t like waisting time by making small movements, so when he hit Patton’s prostate... he hit it hard. Patton wailed out as his dick was quickly getting hard again. Deceit smiled down at him, still with that predatory glance in his mismatched eyes. 

“That’s it baby. Just let go.” His words were sweet, but his movements weren’t as Deceit kept pounding into his sub with hard thrusts. “It’s no use fighting the snake once it’s already constricted you... it won’t let go.” With those words and a few more hard thrusts, Patton came for the second time. His entire body was shaking and convulsing with pleasure, that all too quickly turned into overstimulation. 

“Got one more in you baby? I know you do.” Deceit said as he kept thrusting against Patton’s prostate. Patton had tears streaming over his cheeks by now as he was begging Deceit to stop, saying that he couldn’t take it anymore, but both knew it was part of the game. Through the convulsions Patton’s body made, he tried to struggle he tried to plead, but not once did he say their safeword. 

Deceit stopped shortly, his dick still buried deep inside Patton. “Can’t take it anymore you say?” He asked cheekily. “Then how about you take this!” Deceit pulled out completely, before pushing back in with both his dicks. This time he didn’t wait for Patton to adjust, he loved stretching his sub with his dicks, the way Patton’s insides hugged them as he pushed in and out in a quick pace. Deceit had basically been teasing himself before by only fucking Patton with one of his dicks, but now he was working himself towards his own orgasm. The only thing that could stop him now was that one little word. 

“No... please... Dee... Aah. It hurts.” Deceit bend down to kiss the salty tear tracks off Patton’s face, their salty taste complimented with the sweet taste from Patton’s lies. Patton didn’t want Deceit to stop. He had begged Deceit to do this. And now here he was begging again, but this time by speaking in deliciously sweet lies. 

Deceit’s tongue trailed Patton’s ear before whispering “Good.” 

Deceit picked up the pace again, savoring the feeling of his dicks moving in and out of Patton, as Patton’s squirming started to lessen, his dick already half hard again. Deceit was getting close, after holding back for so long, but he wouldn’t come without forcing another orgasm out of Patton. He moved Patton’s hands up, holding them in one hand above Patton’s head again, and moved his other hand to Patton’s almost hard cock. He could feel Patton get tighter around him as he started to jerk him off. The feeling almost making Deceit see stars. 

Patton was getting close again, as his cock once again stood at full attention. The slide of Deceit’s hand up and down his shaft mixed in with the feeling of Deceit’s dicks moving in and out at an almost inhuman speed quickly working him towards his third orgasm. His mind was swimming with pleasure and he couldn’t keep the act up any longer. 

“Deceit, Dee, please! Please make me come! Need it! Need you!” He begged. 

Deceit’s hand and thrusts stuttered a bit after hearing Patton’s words, before continuing with a newfound vigor. Working Patton up higher and higher, his hole getting tighter and tighter, before his final orgasm exploded inside his body and his vision shortly turned white. His body was shaking even more now, but Deceit hadn’t come yet. He thrusted into his boyfriend a couple more times, loving the shivers, he could see, rocking Patton’s body, before coming deep inside him. Filling him up with a double dose of cum from both of his dicks. 

Patton’s whole body went lax as Deceit stopped moving and Patton could feel the cum slowly filling him up as Deceit stayed inside for a little longer, before carefully pulling out. 

“I think it’s time for some cookies don’t you?” Deceit whispered at his sub, who was laying blissed out on the dirt. 

“Yeah... cookies...” Patton answered back, his mind still floating with bliss.

And so with Patton saying the safeword, the scene ended. The dirt and trees were gone and all that was left of the jungle was the warm humidity that was always a part of Deceit’s room, to help him regulate his body heat better. Patton was now laying in the middle of the bed with Deceit still hovering over him. Deceit carefully stroked Patton’s jaw, before grabbing a damp rag from his bedside table, with aftercare stuff. And in the end, when Patton was no longer floating in subspace and Deceit had made sure both sides were clean and wouldn’t be hurt tomorrow, Deceit gave Patton a well earned plate of cookies as they watched The Office bloopers in their onesies together and shared some sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and requests are always welcome!


End file.
